


Vampire [3/4]

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22





	Vampire [3/4]

**Title:** Vampire [3/4]  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairing:** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Genre:** Romance, Fantasy, Violence  
 **A/N:** Thanks for Ani for the idea~ It's not very long, just about 1.400 words~

Previous Chap :  
[Prologue](http://inookei-22.livejournal.com/5064.html)  
[Chap 1](http://inookei-22.livejournal.com/5543.html)  
[Chap 2](http://inookei-22.livejournal.com/5667.html)

\---------------------------------------------  
  
‘I’m willing to protect him even if it means my life.’ Inoo takes a deep breath and try to roll himself facing the sun.

“On my behalf I …” he tried to cast a spell. “I clear the cloud!” he pointed to the sky and the cloud flew away.

“Damn!” Takaki yelled and run away, he’s afraid of the sun. Well, he’s a vampire after all.  
‘One thing left to do. I hope I still have enough power.’ He thought.

“Kei… You shouldn’t –“  
“On my behalf, I uncast the spell.” Said Inoo while pointing weakly to Yabu. Yabu can moves again, but Inoo gets even worse than before, he panting hardly and his eyes are about to close.

“Kei! Oh God!” Yabu dash to Inoo and hugs him. Inoo is really has no energy left. He’s dying. He needs blood.

“Kei, suck my blood.” Said Yabu in serious tone. Inoo decline it, since he knows that Yabu will low on blood if he sucks Yabu’s blood again.

“It’s not a request. It’s a command. Suck it!” Yabu half yells. He can’t stand seeing Inoo so weak like that. Of course he knows the consequences of that he’ll get blood loss. Inoo has no choice but to obeys Yabu, since Yabu sounded so demanding and commanding him like that. He sucks Yabu’s blood slowly.

“Kei, be okay.” Yabu prays as he pats Inoo’s head.

\--

Inoo rested his body on his bed while Yabu sits on a chair, accompany him. Inoo seems to get better quickly. In the other hand Yabu feels a bit dizzy and tired.

“Takaki afraid of the sun?” Yabu asked as he holds Inoo’s hand. Inoo nods.  
“You’re a vampire too. Why aren’t you afraid of the sun?” He tilts this head. Inoo always gaze at the sky freely without being interrupt by the sun.

“It’s because I am different. I am half human half vampire, but my vampire gens are dominant, that’s why I need blood, have no taste on food, my body is cold, and I have vampire powers. Thanks to my human gens, the sun, garlic and silvers didn’t have affects for me, in return I have human life span.” He explains.

“Half human half vampire?”

“Yes. I did mention about my step brother right? He can’t inherit because he has human’s gen dominant. My mother married a human man, and betrayed by him. Then my mother married another man and gave birth of me. That’s why I am a half human also half vampire. I don’t need to drink blood every day, unlike Takaki, pure vampire.” He continued. He leans closer to Yabu.  
“Now you know my darkest secret.” He sighs.

“It’s okay. It’s not like if I knew all those I’ll hate you, right? I still love you.” Yabu send a smile to Inoo.

“Thank you.” Inoo smiles too. “Oh yeah, do you remember that I said Takaki is not the only one who’s chasing after me?” he continued. Yabu thinks for a while and he did remember that Inoo said it to him, so he nods.  
“The other one called Daiki. He’s Takaki’s best-friend, he wants Takaki to be the king and get the authority of Vampire world. I’m worried that he’ll attack us soon too. So please watch out. This Daiki guy has innocent and angelic face, yet he’s still a pure vampire who is working with Takaki.”

“Okay I get it. I’ll try to remember that. So what are you going to do now? You can’t run away like this every time, right?”

“Yes. I’ll think of a plan. For now, my only plan is to protect you.”

 “Oh yeah. I can’t understand how you cast spell. How can I dodge them?” Yabu asked, he thought that if he knew how to dodge the spell, maybe he won’t fall for the spell next time.

“Vampires have many spells. The lowest one is ‘I demand’ spell, then ‘on my behalf’ and the most powerful is a physical attack spell. The only one to dodge them is using the physical defend spell. You won’t be able to escape the spell since you don’t have vampire power, but don’t worry.” Inoo smiles wamly.

“How can I protect myself then?” he asked followed by sighs.

“Remember Yabu, Takaki is a vampire. He’s afraid of sun and garlics.”

“Oh yeah. But I don’t have garlics, maybe I’ll buy some tomorrow after school.”

“I’ll accompany you.”

“Okay. Now, please rest.” Said Yabu slowly as he caresses Inoo’s head and he fall asleep.

\--

The next morning, Inoo has gotten better, he walks to school as usual, the sun is shine brightly so he has no fear of Takaki might prying on Yabu. As he arrives at his and Yabu’s class he greets good morning slowly like always and seeing Yabu talking with Kamui.

“Good morning Kota, Kamui.” He greets casually. They greets him backs and ask about his condition. Yabu looks better too, maybe he eats red spinaches so his blood regenerates quickly. They chats for a while, but, like always, Inoo just listened and don’t talk too much.

“Oh, I have a meeting after school today.” Yabu said when they talked about after school plans.

“I have meeting with archery club too. Student council is busy these days huh?” Kamui asked. Inoo keep in silent. When the bell rang, Yabu and Inoo gets back on their chair. In the class room, Yabu sits in front of Inoo. Inoo pokes Yabu shoulder.

“I’ll wait for you, text if you’re finish with the meeting, ‘kay?” Yabu just nods with a smile on his face.

\--

Inoo is waiting for Yabu at the roof, doing his hobby, gazing at the sky while lay down on a bench. The clouds covering the sun again, this makes him a bit worried. Takaki might attack him again.  
Hi phones rings.  
 _I’m done, let’s go home, I’m tired_  
 _-Kota_

He put back his phone and walks to where Yabu is. They walks home together, Inoo was expecting Takaki to come. Why? Because it’s dark, no sun shine, also he knew Takaki won’t dismiss this change. So he’s in full alert, ready to cast spell anytime. He’s right though, Takaki won’t dismiss this change he has.

“Well well. I see our prince has recovered.” Takaki said as he walks towards Yabu and Inoo.

“Tch. He again.” Yabu mumbles, worrying about Inoo, also himself. He knew he can’t fight Takaki, Takaki has vampire powers after all.

“On my behalf freeze.” Inoo said it slowly so Takaki won’t notice it, and Yes, the spell works so well. Takaki freeze, he can’t walk, but can talk.

“The hell?! Oh, so you have the power now?” said Takaki sarcastically. Inoo smiles.  
“But you don’t think this will be the end for me right?” Takaki said again, Inoo tilts his head. “I’m not alone.”

“I demand you both to be powerless.” Said a voice behind them. It’s another vampire. Both Yabu and Inoo falls to the ground.

“Daiki!” Inoo bit his lips. He never thought that Daiki and Takaki will attack him at the same time.

“You’re not powerful, are you prince Kei? Even such simple spell can get you.” Daiki walks forward towards Inoo and Yabu.

“Uncast my spell, Daiki.” Said Takaki. Daiki uncast it and Takaki can moves freely again.

“But don’t worry, I know you hate lose without even can fight. So we’ll let you go today.” Said Daiki as he gaze at Inoo. Inoo grins.

“But, we’ll take him instead. And in 20 minutes, if you can’t find us, we’ll suck his blood until he die.” Takaki continues as he picks Yabu up to his shoulder. Yabu can’t move at all. The spell effecting his movement, every time he tired to move, he’ll feel so hurt.

“Well, I hope you can uncast the spell on your own. Well, if you can get enough power though.” Daiki said teasingly. Then Takaki disappear with Yabu leaving Inoo lay in the ground struggling so hard.

‘I have to protect Kota! But uncasting this by myself needs a lot of power. Even if I can, I’ll pass out right away! Shit!’ Inoo is very frustrated. He has to save Yabu but he can’t move at all.

“You only have 20 minutes. If by that time you still not there, then he’s dead.” Daiki winks evil wink then he disappears too.

Inoo Yells so hard.

TBC

\------------------------------------------------------------  
The next one will be the final chap~  
X3 Kyaaah~  
I'm happy it's Friday, tomorrow is half day so school got dismissed early~  
I'll write the final chap tomorrow~  
Please leave me a comment nee~  
Thanks for reading!  



End file.
